Only One Letter
by LadySora
Summary: Sakura receives a letter and goes to find Naruto. But it maybe too late. One Shot. With maybe one other "chapter" read to find out! The letter has been posted! *fin*
1. Chapter 1

It's a lonely time for someone of this day and age. Things have happened. People have changed. A girl with pink hair still sits a top a hill, all alone. She holds a letter in her hand. It was written a few years ago by someone who cared about her dearly. Secretly she cared about him too, but her feelings belonged to another for some time. Her feelings didn't change until she became a bit older, a bit wiser. By this time it was too late. Too late for any chance at true love.

It was early morning when Sakura woke up. She looked at her clock and saw that is was 7:13. She decided to lie in bed for couple of minutes longer. When she finally got up she had an eerie feeling. Something just wasn't right, but she didn't understand what it was. She threw her sheets off of her and swung her feet over her bed. They gently hit the cold floor. A chill ran up Sakura's spine.

"What's with this feeling? I can't shake it." She finally stood up, got a shower and dressed, and then she walked down stairs to eat some breakfast. When she arrived in the kitchen she noticed something was out of place. She looked over to the back door and noticed that it wasn't locked. She found it be odd because her parents always locked it before they went to sleep. She walked over to the door to shut it. As she was walking she stepped on something. She looked down and saw an envelope with her name on it. She picked it up, went over to the table, put the letter on the table, and sat down. She slowly opened it. She felt dread come over her. She knew this would be bad news, but she didn't know why she was thinking this. As she finally got the letter out she unfolded it. Her eyes swelled up with tears as she read the letter. She threw the letter on the ground and grabbed her shoes. She flew out of the house hoping it wasn't too late.

Sakura used her ninja skills to quickly get threw the forest and out into the open. When she got out there she noticed a body lying in the middle of the opening. She cautiously walked up to the body. As she got closer she noticed that is was a certain yellowed haired ninja, Naruto. She threw caution to the wind and ran towards him. She stopped only few feet away when she noticed the sword sticking out of his chest. Tears swelled up in her eyes once more but she fought them back. She needed to be brave, especially if he was still alive. She gathered enough courage and went right next to him. She kneeled next to him and his head turned slowly towards her.

"Sa..kura…chan…" He was weak, he had lost too much blood. She couldn't understand why the kyuubi didn't save his life again. "You…got my…letter…didn't you?" He began to cough and blood spat out of his mouth.

"Shh, don't talk. Everything will be okay. I promise, just stay still I can heal you." Sakura put her hands over Naruto's chest and began the healing deep wound.

"Sakura…don't bother. If the kyuubi won't even heal me you can't."

"Don't say that!" She didn't bother to hide back the tears now. "You'll live, you have too." He gave her a smile.

"Look, you came to find me. You must care about me. I'm glad."

"Naruto, I…"

"Shh, I know. You don't need to say it. Sakura, promise me that you'll find happiness and that you'll live your life."

"I promise."

"One last thing, don't ever forget about me and the good times we've had. I love you, Sakura-chan." And with those final words, Naruto passed away in Sakura's arms.

At the funeral, everybody from the village as well from other villages, came to witness the burial of the ninja who touched many lives and hearts. There was not a single dry eye that day. He was still young, only twenty-two. He had a life ahead of him. He wanted to be Hokage. That would never be. After the funeral Sakura stayed behind and lingered a bit longer at his final resting place. She kneeled down and whispered, "How did you know that I love you too?" She hung her head and tears flowed freely down her face and into a puddle, like how a river runs into a larger body of water. After about ten minutes or so she got and left. She was never going to say good bye. He still had a place in her heart and she would never let him go.

Years passed and Sakura found herself sitting on top of a large hill. She held a letter in her hand. The one that lead her to find Naruto lying in the middle of nowhere with a sword sticking out of his chest. She decided to finally let the letter go. A gust of wind came by and she let go. She couldn't grieve any more. She couldn't blame herself anymore. It took her eight years, after he died, for her to realize that no matter what she would be alone. It took her years to get over Sasuke and it will take her the rest of her life to get over Naruto. But she finally decided not to blame herself, Naruto would never let her. He would always take the blame. That's just how he was, taking the pain from others. She just wished at the time he could do the same for her at that point in time. But that time has come and gone. Just like the letter, she let the wind take away her blame, her remorse, and her life.

A/N: If you would like to know what was in the letter, you'll have to wait about another few days. I will write that at my earliest convince. Thank you for reading my story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the massive long delay. When you're in college work tends to creep up on you and make you not have time to have fun! Well here's the letter that I promised I'd write…(a few months later) –sweatdrop-

Dear Sakura-chan,

When you get this, I will have already left the village. Don't try to come and find me. I've realized that after all this time you'll never love me. You will always love Sasuke. I can't live with myself anymore. I'm going to go and find a new place to live somewhere far from you. I hope you don't miss me too much, you never seemed like you wanted me around. I have always wanted to hold you in my arms and keep you safe. I never wanted to leave your side, but it looks like I have to. I am truly sorry to leave like this. I will always love you Sakura-chan, never forget that.

You're Goofy Comrade,

Uzumaki Naruto

PS: I know how you truly feel despite what was mentioned in the above letter.


End file.
